


Business As Usual

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Campy, Cats, Characters get turned into cats, F/M, Humor, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: When students start turning into cats, it's up to an unlikely trio to find out why.





	Business As Usual

The Salvatore School was unusually quiet this particular lazy spring morning. Many of the students had elected to go home for the three day weekend, leaving the place uncharacteristically empty. It was strange not seeing the halls bustling with young students and idle chatter, but Landon couldn't help enjoy the peace that it offered.

He casually made his way down the hall towards his girlfriend Hope’s room, to see if she was up yet. He rapped his knuckles against the mahogany door and waited for a response. When he didn't hear anything in return, he repeated the first step, and called out her name this time. But he was once again met with surprising silence.

It seemed a tad too early for her to be training, so where else could she be? A kernel of worry started to form in the pit of his stomach, and he found himself reaching for the door handle, which he found unlocked. They had just faced off with a dream demon, so who knew what other sort of monsters were coming for the urn. And though he knew Hope could handle herself in practically any situation, he'd feel a lot better knowing she was okay, so he slowly pushed open the door and carefully peeked his head inside to check on her.

"Hope?" He called out once more, as his eyes scanned the room for her.

Suddenly, a squeaky sort of sound caught his ear and he look around in search of the source.

When Landon finally found what it belonged to, he was certainly surprised. In the center of rug at the foot of Hope's bed, sat an auburn colored kitten with azure blue eyes peering up at him.

“Hello…” Landon greeted it awkwardly, head tilted in slight confusion. When did Hope get a cat? And since when did the school even allow pets?

As the tiny creature stood up and made its way towards him, he took a nervous step back. Landon hadn’t had the best interactions with cats growing up. When he was younger, one of his foster families had one that absolutely hated him. He thought maybe after some time it would warmup to him, it did not. It used his clothes as a scratching post, and had claimed Landon's bed as his own, so whenever he tried to use it, the feline took a swipe at him, eventually relegating the boy to sleep on the floor. Ever since then, he hasn't much of a fan of them.

The kitten at his feet began to affectionately rub against his left leg before proceeding to do circle eights in between his ankles, much to Landon's surprise. He kinda hated to admit it but, it was rather cute.

But now wasn't the time for cats, he was supposed to be looking for Hope.

"You haven't seen Hope, have you?" He asked the feline, obviously not expecting an answer.

The boy proceeded to walk about the room, kitten following close behind, seeing if maybe Hope had left a note or something. Finding nothing, he eventually sat at the edge of Hope's bed and decided to wait. Maybe she had gone to the kitchen for a glass of water or something and he had just missed her.

As he waited for her return, the kitty leapt up on to his lap and nestled in. His hand hovered in the air a moment, hesitating whether or not to pet it, for fear of being scratched. Eventually he gave in, and as carefully as possible, stroked the cat's fur.

The feline arched upward into his palm and he couldn't help notice a peculiar shaped marking on the right side its back. There was a darker patch of fur, and in the center of it was white semi circle of sorts. Landon leaned a little closer for a better look and his brows knitted together in confusion as he couldn't help notice that it looked an awful lot like Hope’s Crescent Wolf Pack birthmark.

There was absolutely no way, right? It couldn't be, could it? That was crazy. Then again, was it really anything more crazy than half the things he'd already seen?

He picked up the kitten and held it up to his face.

"Hope?"

The kitten mewed.

"Oh God." Landon muttered, placing the cat back down on the bed and running a hand nervously through his curly locks. He paced back and forth trying to make sense of this.

“Great, my girlfriend is a cat. That's- that's just great.” He mumbled as he shook his head.

He needed to find Dr. Saltzman, he'd know what to do. Landon carefully scooped up kitten Hope into his arms and headed out the door to the headmaster's office. But as he passed the lounge area, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted yet another cat.

"Oh, come on..." He groaned.

This time, it was a long haired whitish-gold colored cat sitting on the sofa. It sat daintily, preening itself. When it caught sight of Landon standing there, it turned to look at him and he swore the thing was glaring at him. He bristled under it's gaze, but suspected that if this was another Salvatore School student stuck in the same predicament as Hope, he had a decent theory on who it was.

The boy let out a heavy sigh, he _really_ did not want to do this, but he had to. He took in one more deep breath before carefully making his way over to the couch, tucking kitten Hope closer to his chest to prevent the possibility of a literal cat fight from breaking out.

Landon could feel the judgemental look the light colored cat was giving him, which only gave further credence to his theory on which classmate this was. He kneeled down slightly in front of it.

"Lizzie?"

The cat hissed aggressively in response, before lashing out a clawed paw in retaliation, scratching Landon straight across the cheek.

Landon let out a painful grunt, and reached up a hand to touch the throbbing red scratch marks that now marred the side of his face.

“Yep. That’s definitely Lizzie.” He conceded, wincing in pain as his face muscles moved to speak.

Kitten Hope squirmed in his arms, the previously calm creature reacting protectively to the attack. He pulled her back and quickly stood up to avoid things escalating any further.

The sound of footsteps made Landon turn around and he saw young Pedro making his way towards him carrying, you guessed it, another cat. At this point, Landon would have been okay with never having to see another cat again in his life.

"Look what I found!" The child announced, enthusiastically.

Apparently it was time for round three of ‘guess that cat’. This one was mocha colored with dark brown stripes and energetically squirmed a bit in the boys arms. Landon didn't have too much to go off of with this one, so he was going to need a little more information.

"Hey Pedro, where exactly did you find this guy?"

“I found him in the library next to a pile of comic books.”'

_'MG.'_ He quickly deduced.

Landon took in a deep breath, trying to take everything. So far Hope, Lizzie and MG had been found as cats, and who knows how many others might be afflicted. Was this the work of another monster after the urn? But what creature's M.O. was to turn people into cats? Nothing was coming to mind. All he knew was, at this rate, the place was going to quickly become The Salvatore School For Gifted Cats if they didn't figure out something soon.

"You got any ideas, Hope?" He asked helplessly, as she playfully batted at his finger.

But while Landon had been working things out in his head, Pedro had wandered over to the sofa where cat Lizzie still sat.

“Wait! Pedro, be careful she-" But it was to late, Pedro was already picking up cat Lizzie. Nothing happened however. No fuss, no struggle, she allowed the little boy to pick her up and hold her no problem. “Scratches…” Landon finished, a tad dumbfounded and honestly, slightly annoyed.

"Come on, Pedro. Let's go find Dr. Saltzman."

 

* * *

 

Alaric looked up from his desk to find himself staring at the strange sight of Landon and Pedro in his office, holding a number of cats.

"Boys, we have a strict no pet policy here." He said dryly, his focus already back on the research he was working on. "No cats allowed."

Landon stepped forward, and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that... They're uh, actually students."

This had regained the headmaster's attention. "Sorry?"

"Um, well this is Hope." He held up the kitten in his hands before gesturing over to Pedro. "And those are Lizzie and MG."

"What?" Alaric quickly got up from his chair and came over to them to inspect the trio of felines as Landon explained.

Hope yawned boredly, while the spirited MG had since calmed down and began trying to cuddle with a rather unresponsive Lizzie. Alaric's gaze lingered on his daughter and he let out a heavy sigh. She was not going to be happy about this when she turned back.

"Show me where you found them." He instructed.

 

* * *

 

After checking out Hope's room, and the lounge area, the trio of both humans and cats were now examining the library for any clues on how this happened. Pedro kept the felines occupied off in the corner whilst Dr. Saltzman and Landon searched. Much to their dismay, nothing appeared out of the ordinary here either.

Landon let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed tiredly at his face, as he started to search the other half of the library again. But something else caught his eye as he turned around. In the doorway stood a huge black cat, almost the size of a Saint Bernard, with a white patch in the middle of it chest. Its claws were out and teeth were bared, it looked ready to pounce at any minute.

"Nice kitty..." He quietly coaxed as he slowly began to back away from it.

"Give me the urn." It lowly rumbled, voice gravely and harsh.

_'Great, now it was a talking cat. Wonderful.'_

In spite its massive size, it's footsteps made no noise as it began to stalk it's way towards the young man. Landon suddenly felt something cold and hard pressed up against his back, causing him to quickly glance over his shoulder, where he realized there was fire extinguisher.

"Sorry. That's not happening. But you can have this."

Thinking fast, he reached behind him for the device and quickly pulled out the pin and squeezed the handle, releasing a barrage of foam into the beast's face. It snarled in displeasure, temporarily blinded, and it violently thrashed about the room. The racket it produced sent the others rushing over, as the monster moved in front of one of the stain glass windows, it recoiled even more as the sunlight hit it's body.

"It's a Cat Sith." Alaric announced, getting Landon's attention.

"A what?"

"It's from Celtic folklore. It's a creature thought to be a fairy or spirit who could take on the form of a cat and cause all sorts of trouble."

_'That was an understatement.'_

The animal was starting to recover, its vision almost clear now. It had stumbled between a set of bookcases, and was setting it's eyes on Alaric.

"Landon, get Pedro and the others out of here! Now!" Alaric instructed.

The boy hesitated a moment, then nodded and quickly began to usher the child and the cats out towards the exit, but before he was able to complete the task, Hope leapt out of his arms and onto one of the tables.

"Wait, no! Hope!"

She then proceed to clamber atop a long bookcase and darted across the top, sending dozens of books plummeting below, right atop the beast. It roared in surprise as more tomes were piled onto him, temporarily preventing him from moving in the tight space. When she jumped down, Landon scooped her back up.

A window sat directly across from the aisle, and Alaric knew what to do. He rushed over and threw open the arched window panels, as strong sunlight began to pour in and onto the creature still collapsed on the floor. Smoked emitted from the animal's fur and it struggled to stand up under the number of books.

It clawed uselessly at the floor before letting out one final roar as it disintegrated in a flash of bright white light, undoing all of it's earlier mischief with it.

Landon momentarily fumbled in surprise at the shift of size in his arms, but managed to keep his girlfriend upright as she returned to human form. MG and Lizzie found themselves sitting on the ground with Pedro standing between them. The former felines sported very confused looks.

"Uh, what are we all doing here?" Hope asked, she could have sworn she'd just been in her room.

"Ugh, and why am I on the filthy floor?" Lizzie remarked disdainfully.

MG let out an abrupt sneeze and rubbed at his nose. “Was there a cat in here or something?”

Alaric and Landon exchanged a look.

"You guys don't remember anything?" The headmaster asked.

MG shook his head. "Not really."

Suddenly, Hope became extremely aware of something.

“Uh, Landon?” Hope called out, getting his attention.

“Yeah?”

“You can probably put me down now.” She said gently.

Though part of her was rather enjoying him holding her, it was also a bit embarrassing in such a public setting.

"Right. Yeah, sorry."

He'd completely forgotten about that. He cleared his throat and turned his head in an attempt to cover up the blush.

Lizzie suddenly began to cough and brought her hand up to her mouth. When she pulled it away, a look of disgust took over her face. "Is that **fur **in my mouth?"

Landon stifled a laugh, and he and Alaric began to fill the others in on what had happened.

 

* * *

 

As everyone parted ways to return about their day, Hope noticed the scratch marks on Landon's cheek.

"Oh, Landon. Your face."

She stepped closer to him, a look of concern on her face as she ran her fingers gently across the red scratches. He winced momentarily, but appreciated her caring touch.

"That wasn't me was it?" Hope asked, biting at her bottom lip nervously, a sense of guilt bubbling up at the thought.

The boy quickly shook his head, dismissing her worry and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, that would be the work of Lizzie. Actually cat you was pretty cute, but also kind of a badass." He chuckled in amusement. "Even as a cat, Hope Mikaelson still always manages to help save the day."

Hope grinned playfully and gave a casual shrug. "So basically what you're saying is, business as usual."

Landon smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah, business as usual."


End file.
